


Sixth Sniper

by Vor_Haekkadi



Series: Clockwork Assassin [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer (Manga), Evillious Chronicles, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banica being creepy, Breaking into people's home and watching their tv, Clockwork Lullaby, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Evil organization, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rantaro is like Nemesis Sudou except not angry, Semi graphic violence, Some Humor, Some Plot, Swearing, Talentswap! Rantaro, That's how Rantaro is posing, What Was I Thinking?, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vor_Haekkadi/pseuds/Vor_Haekkadi
Summary: Momoichi Ito, the pop singer with a Monk Aesthetic, was expecting a quiet evening in his apartment as he writes music.However, he had no idea what awaited him that very night.....--------Basically an excuse to write Rantaro in Nemesis' clothes and make him wield a gun.





	Sixth Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood and death, albeit I'm not entirely sure how descriptive the death scene is. Read at your own risk.
> 
> All Danganronpa characters belong to Spike Chunsoft and all Evillious characters/concepts belong to mothy.

_**“Sinful man…. Now, repent.”** _

_\- Nemesis Sudou to Gallerian Marlon in “The Muzzle of Nemesis.”_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

It was times like this made Momoichi Ito bored. With no singing or performances around, he was stuck in his penthouse, forced to create new songs. He didn’t get the point of it, as he could reuse his songs for concerts and no one would bat an eye. If it wasn’t for his manager, he would be reusing his songs….

Momoichi sighed and leaned back. Man, this particular song was hard to write. He wasn't able to put his feelings into it... Perhaps he needed to indulge in his other hobby to cheer himself up. Maybe that would allow him to focus better and write that hit song his manager wants him to-

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Momoichi jolted and looked around in horror. What was that sound? It sounded like…. It came from the living room.

He slowly gets away from his desk and pulls the knife hidden in his robe out. He keeps it in his sleeve so that he doesn’t immediately frighten everyone.

As he steps out of his room, he hears some sort of explosion coming from the living room…. As well as talking. He cursed. This wasn’t good. He needed to get rid of whomever was here, and quickly.

Then again… He could actually kill them and use their blood. Maybe that will get his inspiration back for the damn song, and win over his manager. Then he can perform and kill people without being bothered for a while.

Perfect.

With his resolve strengthen, Momoichi tightened his grip on the knife. Letting out a breath, he entered the living room. However, he was met with an unexpected sight, and he faltered.

The television was on, showing some popular action movie from a few decades ago, with plenty of gunfire and explosions. That would explain the explosions, but that was not the pressing concern for Momoichi right now.

His concern was actually in the form of the stranger on his couch.

The man on the couch was reclining on the couch, as if he was posing for a painting. Though he couldn’t see the man’s eyes due to his gray domino mask that covered the eyes, he could see a devious smirk on his face. Momoichi glanced at him, noting that his green hair contrasted with his short gray vest, he frowned when he saw the skirt and heels the man wore.

“Who… are you?” Momoichi manages after several attempts. When he doesn’t get a response, he scowls and tries again. “I asked who you were. Answer me.”

“I don’t have to,” the man replied.

“You will if you want to walk out of here alive,” Momoichi hissed, though he never intended to do such a thing. He planned to slowly approach the stranger before killing him, but he couldn’t exactly telegraph his moves, so it would require patience.

The man shrugged. “That’s not exactly the worst threat I’ve faced. And besides, telling you who I am would make things less fun.”

“Less fun?” Momoichi spat. “I don’t believe you.” After a second he adds, “Though not as ridiculous as breaking into someone’s else apartment in that fucking skirt-“

_BANG! ___

__Pain erupted from Momoichi’s shoulder. He gasped aloud and dropped his knife to grip his shoulder. He could only stare at the stranger, who was holding a gun-_ _

__Wait a second… He recognized the man. His eyes widened, and he began to sputter before managing a, “….S-S-S-Sixth S-S-Sniper…”_ _

__Sixth Sniper beamed as he stood up off the couch. “Yep, that’s me! I’m flattered that you recognized me…. Except you can’t tell a soul about it. Normally I’d have you repent-“_ _

___BANG!_ _ _

__Momoichi fell to the floor, and as he consciousness faded, he caught the last things Sixth Sniper was telling him._ _

__“… But you’re so disgusting, you belong in the Hellish Yard without a chance to repent.”_ _

__——————————_ _

__In a complex nearly an hour away from Momoichi’s penthouse, a young man sat on the floor, cross legged as he sips his tea. He hears a knock on the panel and sets his tea down, prepared to discuss important business matters. Nodding at his bodyguard, he watches as she carefully slides the panel open, revealing the smiling figure of Sixth Sniper._ _

__“Welcome back, Sixth Sniper,” the man says with a smirk. I take it that your mission was successful?”_ _

__“Indeed, First Director,” Sixth Sniper replied. “I put a movie on so that when I shot our target, no one would suspect anything till morning. They'd think he was just watching a violent action movie.”_ _

__“What an odd choice,” First Director replied as he raised his eyebrow. “I would have committed the deed another way... but that's my personal preference.”_ _

__Sixth Sniper shrugged. “I’m not Fifth Assassin…. So knives aren’t exactly my forte.”_ _

__First Director nodded. “Very well. Seeing as you got away unharmed and undetected, you may have the night and tomorrow off. You are dismissed.”_ _

__Sixth Sniper bowed, and turned as Second Shadow closed the panel behind him. Sixth Sniper walked away, lost in his thoughts as he walked alone, unaware that he was being watched as he began to hum._ _

__"Lu li la, lu li la..." Sixth Sniper sang, not noticing the red haired demon give a smirk as she muttered, "Perfect."_ _

__Then again…._ _

__No one would ever expect a demon to watch them from the shadows, nor would they expect to be the demon's next master._ _

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Rantaro gives zero fucks about telling people what he's going to do because that's how he rolls.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Rantaro’s outfit is actually Nemesis’ outfit from the Evillious Chronicles (specifically the Greed and Wrath songs). Initially, it was suppose to be modified so that it was pants and the top was different, but one of the mods of the Doki Doki Shitpost Club pointed out that out of the V3 guys, Rantaro could pull off a skirt. ~~I shouldn’t be surprised because I wanna write a fic where Rantaro is wearing a cheerleading uniform and I was encouraged by the Discord to do so.~~
> 
> Anyway, I came up with this because I thought it’d be interesting to see Rantaro as an assassin (thanks to The Muzzle of Nemesis), but since Maki is an assassin, Rantaro ended up being a sniper.... Who doesn't use a sniper rifle. ~~I mean he had one but Maki stole it from him.~~ I borrowed the idea of Perl Noel and PN from Evillious, but I tailored this particular org with the talents of the DR characters. The next chapter will introduce more members (and Elluka Clockworker).
> 
> In case you're wondering who is who.... (Given that I don't think everyone would call each other by their given names and the demon is never explicitly named)
> 
> Sixth Sniper - Rantaro  
> First Director - Fuyuhiko  
> Second Shadow - Peko  
> Mysterious Demon - Banica
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading the first part of the Clockwork Assassin series! I’ll see you guys in the next part! (If the notes sound off it's because I wrote this part late at night when I should have been sleeping. Apologies.)


End file.
